1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus and a medical system, and specifically relates to an endoscope apparatus and a medical system that enable observation of fluorescence generated from a fluorescent substance inside a living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diagnosis methods using a fluorescent medical agent targeting biological protein specifically expressed in a predetermined lesion such as cancer have conventionally been known. More specifically, for example, a diagnosis method in which excitation light is applied to a subject part inside a living body with a fluorescent medical agent administered thereto in advance, fluorescence emitted from the subject part upon the application of the excitation light is received, and a diagnosis of, e.g., whether or not a lesion exists in the subject part is made with reference to a fluorescence image generated based on the received fluorescence has conventionally been known.
On the other hand, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-136005 discloses a technique in which an image of a mark provided on a treatment instrument placed in the vicinity of a subject part is picked up and distance information between the subject part and a distal end of an insertion portion of an endoscope is obtained based on the size of the picked-up mark image in a medical system.